


Under The Stars

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig being all cute and trying to get Tweek to like space and shit, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Outer Space, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Craig takes Tweek to see a meteor shower.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Features younger Craig and Tweek. :3  
> This is back story for my AU.  
> Under-aged smoking as well as mentions of meth usage and suggestions of sex.

Craig pitched the tent and dusted off his knees when he stood up again. He smiled widely and turned around to find Tweek trying to get a fire going. The teens had left the small, quiet mountain town of South Park to be together for their anniversary.

The news said there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight as well as the possibility of seeing glimpses of the the aurora borealis. Craig also had the idea that maybe camping could be romantic if they played their cards right.

In his truck he kept a ton of blankets, food, hot chocolate and some of the Tweak’s coffee. He was trying to get Tweek to stay away from it but knew it would be a long road to success. The boys picked a spot by a frozen lake that had an empty spot where trees had yet to grow. It made the perfect spot to see the night sky.

“You doin’ okay there honey?” Craig asked as he pulled a soft pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.

Tweek was getting annoyed. He tried to get the two pieces of flint to light like he’d learned in Boy Scouts but they just wouldn’t take. He shook his head and threw the flint down into the kindling they’d found throughout the woods. “Nghh,” He groaned. He placed his hands in his blonde hair and squeezed roughly. He was hunched over, sitting on the log he and Craig had moved by their homemade fire pit. “The fucking flint won’t light, man!” He squawked impatiently. He looked up at Craig. His left eye twitched and he felt the tick in his neck make his head move slightly. He moved his hands from his head and to grab at his shirt, pulling it outward. He felt a button pop off his shirt and he looked down. “Nghh….” He moaned again.

Craig pulled out a long, menthol cigarette and put it between his lips. He pulled out a galaxy decorated flip lighter from his pants pocket and lit his cigarette. He closed the lighter with a clink as he inhaled. “Baby…” He said softly as he made his way over to the stressed out teen. “It’s no big deal, dude.” He said as he flipped the lighter open again and got on his hands and knees right by the kindling. He flicked the lighter a few times until the flame responded and he set the flame onto the dry sticks. Once a small bit of a flame took, he removed his lighter and stuck it back into his pocket. He quickly got up and took just a few long strides to his dark blue truck. A large NASA sticker decorated the back window. He reached into the bed of his truck and pulled out a gallon of lighter fluid. He moved back to the fire pit and coated the kindling with the lighter fluid and immediately the flames grew. He threw a few big branches of wood on the flame and then set the lighter fluid behind the log that Tweek sat on. “There.” He said as he crossed his arms and looked at the growing campfire happily. A small, stubborn smile sat on his lips. Smiling sometimes seemed rare for the boy, but when it happened, it was usually around Tweek.

Tweek watched how cool Craig was when it came to lighting the kindling on fire. He shook his head and looked back at the fire, his left eye twitching. “Craig…” He began, “Thanks.” Tweek stood up to take a few steps over to Craig. He placed his arms to Craig’s belly the wrapped them around the taller boy’s middle. He sighed and breathed in the scent that was purely Craig - menthol cigarettes and cedar wood scented cologne. It relaxed the anxious teen as he placed his face into Craig’s chest. “How are you always so fucking cool?”

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Craig lifted his head when he pulled it away from his mouth. He released a long breath of smoke into the changing twilight sky. “I just lift my arm into the air and give everything the bird.” He said and he did just that. He lifted his free arm into the air and flipped off the world. He smiled down at Tweek. “Fuck the world Tweek. It doesn’t care about any of us. It’s too big.” He said as he dropped his arm to wrap it around Tweek, looking down at him with his dark blue eyes.

Craig was good head and a half taller than the twitching blonde. Tweek hadn’t grown much through adolescence but Craig certainly had gotten taller. Craig was even tall as a kid but at least back then Tweek could look him in the eyes. Now he had to crane his neck just to see his boyfriend’s facial expressions. Tweek smiled, though, and licked his lips. “What if it cares more than we think?” He asked softly. “The universe is always all around us. It knows everything.” He said softly. “I don’t wanna piss it off by telling it to go fuck itself.” His voice was muffled against Craig’s chest.

A wide grin grew over Craig’s face. His smile reached his mischievous blue eyes. “Yeah, well, the universe can go fuck itself.” He said as he brought the cigarette from his other hand to his lips. He took in another drag. “Besides, I don’t think it’ll be too hurt. It’s not like it cares about my opinion anyway…but that’s why I am cool. It’s because the only shit I give is about you.” He said softly, looking off towards the glass looking lake.

Tweek grinned, continuing to rest his head against his boyfriend’s broad chest. After a moment, he looked up and reached his small hand up to take the menthol cigarette from Craig’s lips. He placed the filter to his own mouth and sucked, pulling all the menthe and tar into his own lungs. He held it there for a moment and then exhaled, letting the smoke leave his nostrils. It wasn’t often when Tweek smoked cigarettes but he was used to the inhale. He had started buying weed around fifth or sixth grade (he couldn’t remember now) to begin calming his nerves. The cigarettes he would occasionally drag from his boyfriend did the same thing, though for shorter amounts of time. He smiled up at Craig when he was done and offered the other boy the cigarette he’d stolen. “You can have this back.” Tweek felt slightly less twitchy.

Craig watched Tweek thoughtfully and took the cigarette back when it was offered to him. He took another drag from it, keeping it between his lips as he looked up at the turning sunset. “Thanks.” He replied finally, letting the gray smoke leave his mouth. He continued to hold Tweek close. He could see the twinkling of stars to the east. It was so beautiful. If he could, he would be an astronaut, but that would mean leaving Tweek here alone. He thought this somberly as he looked back down at his green eyed boyfriend. He couldn’t do that. He needed to get Tweek away from here. They could leave as soon as possible; right after graduation even. Assuming he still stayed in school of course. The teen had thought about dropping out for quite a while. He was usually spending his time in some form of suspension, whether in school or out.

Smiling, Tweek leaned his head back onto Craig’s chest. He kissed it lovingly before turning around in Craig’s arms to look out into the lake. He loved these quiet moments with Craig. They were never weird, awkward, or uncomfortable. He’d never felt like he could just truly relax with anyone. Even his own parents gave him anxiety. Tweek looked up at Craig and then back to the glass like water. “When is the meteor shower supposed to start?” He asked, voice calm for once, gentle even. “Is this like a Haley’s Comet kind of thing?”

Craig kept his eyes out to the lake, but a small smile crept over his face. “Nah, Haley’s comet comes every 75 years.” He had an amused twinkle in his midnight blue eyes. “It’s just supposed to be a meteor shower. They are caused by streams of cosmic debris entering Earth’s atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories.” His smile grew wide as he became more excited. He fucking loved space. So maybe he did kinda like the universe.

“That’s fascinating, Coffee Bean,” Tweek chuckled, moving his head to look up at his much taller Craig. “I love that you have closeted nerdy interests.” He chuckled, nuzzling against his lover. “It’s fucking sexy, man.”

Craig flicked his cigarette butt into the campfire and wrapped both arms tightly, protectively around Tweek. “Closeted nerdy interests?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, though a grin was glued to his lips. “I hardly think they’re closeted.”

Tweek pulled away from Craig, moving to sit on the log in front of the campfire. He patted the area next to him, wanting Craig to sit. The raven haired teen looked down at this boyfriend and nodded his head, following his lover’s wishes.

As soon as Craig sat down, Tweek leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder, nuzzling his boyfriend affectionately. “You don’t think so?” A light colored eyebrow perked up Tweek’s forehead. “I don’t think nearly anybody sees you as nerdy as you let me see you.” He pulled his head away from Craig’s shoulder to look at him, watching the movement of Craig’s breathing, the sharp angle of his chin, and his nostrils flaring ever so slightly between breaths. Tweek wouldn’t word it this way if he ever told Craig, but he thought the other boy was gorgeous.

Craig looked down to meet Tweek’s green orbs. “Maybe that’s because you are the only one that cares to see it all.” He answered nonchalant. The sky had gotten dark and stars littered the sky. It closely resembled the interested teen’s own eyes as he looked up. His eyes reflected the tiny sparkling lights. “God.” Craig breathed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: the Milky Way.

Tweek looked up, watching the stars twinkle and shine in the night sky. He placed his head back to Craig’s shoulder and sighed, smiling. He loved seeing his boyfriend happy, even if it was something so simple as just looking at stars. He and Craig had spent plenty of time just staring up into the dark abyss that was nighttime. He grinned, moved his head so he could kiss Craig’s neck, and then leaned back down. “You’re so sweet.” He said in almost a whisper. “I love you so much.”

Pulling Tweek close against him, Craig leaned down to press his lips against the younger teen’s. “I love you too, Honey. I am so glad you’re here with me.” He whispered back. His eyes moved straight back up to the sky. Little darts of white started raining across the black backdrop. First it was a few here and there. Then it started raining heavily. The meteor shower had begun and Craig reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone so he could record the moment.

Despite the usually cold weather, Tweek felt incredibly warm inside. He moved to let go of his lover, placing his hands in his pockets. Craig (and Tweek was sure Craig would deny this later) was making cute little enthralled faces as he watched the raining meteors. It made Tweek grin as he looked to the only star that mattered for him. “You happy Craig?” He asked.

“Am I?” Craig asked as he smiled widely and looked down to meet the emerald eyes he loved so much. “You bet, Baby.” He said as his eyes twinkled under starlights. His smiles rarely reached his eyes like they did in this moment but it became more common the older he grew. He kept his grin as he looked back up at the sky. Colors of green and yellow slowly began to ripple across the sky and move. “Tweek! It’s the aurora borealis!” He exclaimed as he pointed up into the darkness.

A continuous smile stayed spread across Tweek’s thin lips. He went from watching Craig to looking up to what his boyfriend was so excited to see. The aurora borealis. Colors in the twilight forming overhead. Tweek moves to stand up, silently watching the shower overhead. He looked back at Craig. “I want you to love me.” He said softly. “After the shower ends. I want you to love me underneath those stars.”

Craig grinned widely. “Okay Honey. I can do that.” He said as he watched Tweek with gentle eyes. There was just something special about his blonde headed mess. He just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life looking after his hot, blonde headed mess. He loved Tweek Tweak.


End file.
